Continuing The Mysterious Play
by AnImE-AnGeL-TeNsHi
Summary: A big fan of the FY series is having a typical day and doesn't realize that she's going to have an adventure of a life time that will spin her off into adventure. Many things will happen and she loses her way... But guess who she gets help from?
1. Opening

AN: Hi everyone! This is my first Fushigi Yuugi fic that I wrote a while ago! I thought I would put it up to see what you guys think! Anyways read and enjoy!

Disclaimers Notice: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or any of the characters!

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One: Searching For The Book

Kori Kanno has long searched for _The Universe of the Four Gods_, but has had no luck finding it. He was a well-known archaeologist teacher in Kedeshen University. 

He's was a high-spirited teacher with a love for history. All his students loved his class because he taught it so well. A smile plastered his face everyday before he came into class until one day…

~*~ Before ~*~

One day his friend came up to him and told him about _The Universe of the Four Gods_. "It's a scroll with many wonders. They say if your read the whole book your wishes will be granted. An old man found the book, but something happened to his daughter so he buried it on one of the Shnoko Mountains. No one knows where though" is what his old friend Shin told him. 

Kori rolled his eyes and ignored his friend. He was always doing this to him. Telling him of an ancient treasure that holds the key to many mysteries. Shin just ignored what he said and went on in his day teaching his students. 

Classes were over and Kori was getting ready to go home. "Mr. Kanno there is a call for you on line three," the operator said over the intercom. Kori walked into his office picked up the phone. 

"Hello?" Kori asked as he sat down in his desk.

"Hello is this Mr. Kanno son of Mrs. Sora Kanno?" the voice asked. 

"Yes it is, how may I help you sir" Kori replied. 

"I'm sorry to tell you this but your mother has cancer. Need to speak with you right away."

Kori hung up the phone and hurried to the doctor's office. Kori was in shock at the sudden news. The doctor explained to Kori about her condition and some available treatments. The last thing the doctor told him shocked him the most. 

"She'll only live for eight maybe nine more years." 

Kori was crushed. His mother was too young, not old enough to die. She was all he had left in the world since his father died…

Ever since that day Kori has been looking for the Universe of the Four Gods in the Shnoko Mountains to find the book and wish for his mother to live.

__

Mount Shnoko 

One day when Kori was digging in the forth Shnoko mountain he fell to the ground from exhaustion. "I've been looking for five long years for this book but still it taunts me in my sleep... I will never give up for my mothers sake" Kori said rising to his feet trying to keep his balance.

Kori hadn't been able to sleep that well ever since his mother became ill. Kori was slowly becoming obsessed with the book.

Kori entered a cave into the mountain and walked deeper and deeper into it. Kori lit a lantern and started walking further. The cave seemed to have no end. "I can't go on," Kori said smashing his pick into the tunnel wall. 

A giant piece of the wall fell off as Kori collapsed onto the ground. When Kori looked at the wall he saw behind it was a wooden box. 

Kori opened the box and it revealed a scroll in side. "I found it. I finally found it" Kori said wiping the tear of his cheek. He untied the ribbon around it and he started to read the contents of the scroll.

__

Angel Residence

At the same moment Angel sat at home watching Fushigi Yuugi on television. "Tasuki is so cute" Angel said pressing the pause button on his face. Angel kissed the TV screen where Tasuki's face was. 

She pressed play on the remote and started eating popcorn as she watch the rest of the TV show. 

Near the end Angel saw a weird red glow on the screen of her TV. "Oh no now what? I've watched it so much I ruined it. Mom always said I watch too much TV" Angel said looking at the weird red dot. She touched it and it grew bigger. "Twilight Zone much" Angel said rubbing her hand over the TV. Angel's hand suddenly went through the TV screen and soon the rest of her was pulled into it.

Angel squeezed her eyes shut as she was sucked into the TV. "Miss are you all right?" a cute boy asked her with a worried tone. 

Angel opened her eyes. "Where am I?" Angel asked as the boy helped her to her feet. 

"Your in the Tokyo Mall" the boy replied. 

"What? How did I get to Tokyo? I was in my bedroom" Angel shouted. Angel looked down and noticed she was still in her teddy bear pajamas. Her face turned red as she tried to cover herself. 

The boy tried to calm Angel down as she looked around in panic. Angel got a good look at the boys face as he talked to her. "Are you? Are you Quatre?" Angel asked. 

"Shhhhh! Yes I'm Quatre" He said quietly as a crowd of girls came running and trampled over Angel. Quatre apologized as he ran for his life away from the crowd of girls.

"Ouch" Angel said rubbing her hand that on of the girls stepped on. 

"Are you okay miss?" a voice asked holding out his hand to help her up. Angel grabbed his hand and he helped her up. "I wish girls would run after me like that." 

Angel turned towards him as a smile crossed her face. "I wouldn't. They have heels on and they could kill you." 

The man laughed along with Angel. "I guess your right. Can I ask you a question?" he asked. 

"Sure" Angel replied rubbing her eyes. 

"Why are you in your pajamas" he asked. 

"You know that's a funny story, because I don't know" Angel said getting a good look at the young man. Angel's mouth dropped. "Can I guess your name?" Angel asked. 

"Sure but you wont get it. It's to uncommon," he said. 

"Is it? Could it be Tasuki?" Angel asked clenching his hand. 

"Yeah, how did you know? No one ever gets it" Tasuki said. 

* * * * * *

Tasuki invited Angel over to his apartment for dinner since she had now where else to go. 

Angel told him how she thinks she got to Tokyo. "You say a red light?" Tasuki asked rubbing the back of his neck. Angel nodded her head,

"Yeah I was bright and warm. I also caught a glimpse of a beautiful red bird" Angel said as she suddenly got the feel that what she was saying sounded familiar.

Tasuki got up and picked up the phone. Angel looked at him with question. "Did I saw something wrong?" Angel asked herself. 

"Hey! Yeah, get everyone over here now it's important." Tasuki said. 

"Do you live here with anyone?" Angel asked looking around. 

"Yeah Nuriko, Mitsukake, Chiriko, and me" Tasuki said looking out the window. 

"Where are they?" Angel inquired remembering the names. 

"Well Nuriko went out shopping with Miaka, and Mitsukake is working at the hospital, and Chiriko is tutoring a student in his math class" Tasuki said. 

Angel looked around his apartment. It looked clean for a student apartment. "Did you decorate this apartment?" Angel asked. 

"It was all Nuriko and Hotohori" Tasuki said. 

"I though so" Angel said with a giggle. 

"It's all the characters from the movie Fushigi Yuugi" Angel though to her self with excitement…


	2. Distress

AN: HI!!! I wanted to first address Tasuki Fan Girl (LOVE YOUR NAME) I wanted to say THANKS and I'll make sure to talk to you very soon! By your name I can tell you love Tasuki as much as I do! Tasuki is my FAV character of the whole FY cast. I just think he's funny! And cute! I have a tattoo of him on my left ankle! I'll e-mail you the pick if you want hehe… I'm not obsessed! Okay to the other two jenjeny189 and W.Kathy THANK YOU so very much! I hope I answered all your questions and if not ask them again till I answer! He he on with the story!!!

Disclaimers Notice: I do not own Fushigi Yugi or any of the incredibly cool characters! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter Two: Distress 

As Angel was calming herself down Miaka and Tamahome entered the room to Tasuki's apartment without knocking. "Where is everyone else?" Tasuki asked as he saw the two enter and was cross that they never knock when they come in. They both looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"We told them the situation. They should be on their way over now," Tamahome said taking Miaka's coat then his own and hanging them on a rack beside the door. Tasuki walked over to them and quietly talked to the two about what Angel had told him. Angel felt a bit left out sitting all by herself so she walked up to them with a smile on her face.

"Hi my names Angel! I'm 17 and from America," Angel said feeling a bit embarrassed about the last part, but she didn't know what else to say in a situation like this.

Miaka smiled at Angel and shook her small pale hand. Miaka noticed Angel's bright green eyes and brown hair with subtle highlights of red and gold. Miaka thought she was very pretty with her medium height and evenly proportion body. 'Nuriko would have so much fun dressing her up like a doll!' Miaka thought as she let out a little giggle. "Hi my name is Miaka and this is Tamahome… it's nice to meet you Angel," Miaka said.

* * * * *

As Angel continued to talk to Miaka about mediocre things like their school and how things were different from America then Japan the door kept knocking until the rest of the gang arrived. 

Angel was curious about one thing so she decided to ask Miaka. "Miaka? How did all of the Suzaku seven end up in Tokyo Japan?"

"Oh boy you sure do pick the hard questions don't you? Well you remember in that episode where the Suzaku were waiting to be reborn into new bodies?"

"Oh yeah that was in the second season wasn't it?"

"Yeah, so when the time came to get their new bodies they chose instead of being reborn in the book that they would be reborn in Tokyo with me and Tamahome," Miaka explained as Angel finally got the answer to her question.

* * * * *

When the rest of the gang finally arrived Tasuki decided that it was best to keep Angel in the dark for now until they knew what they were going to do. He thought it was best since she's already been through so much that day that he didn't want her to blow a fuse…

Angel couldn't sleep with all the commotion in the next room. Angel decided to get out of bed and eavesdrop so she opened the door a crack and listened to what they were saying. 

"How did she get here in the first place? I though we sealed the book away? And even if she did open the book why wasn't she pulled into the book?" Tamahome said. 

"You know, maybe were all still in the book now that it was open. Maybe the story has started in Tokyo," Chichiri said. 

"All I know is that I don't want to do that all over again," Miaka said sounding very emotional. Angel didn't like hearing Miaka like that after they had so much fun together.

"You know, we all still have our powers like we had in the book. There must be a reason for it," Chichiri inquired. 

"Hey why don't you call up that old bag Taiitsukun?" Tasuki asked in his usual irritated tone. 

"Well, you know, I could but it might take me awhile I haven't used my powers in a while," Chichiri said. 

Angel felt dreadful because of what they were saying. She knew everything that happened to them - from watching the episodes - and she didn't want any of them to suffer any more than they had to. 

Angel moved away from the door as she curled up into a little ball beside the door. What was she to do now? Angel never in her life wanted to hurt her favorite characters like this. Angel brushed away the few tears that had escaped and decided to leave to find her own way home. She had no idea how but she felt uncomfortable in the apartment that she just had to get out.

__

Tokyo Streets

Angel walked down the cold dark streets of Tokyo wondering how she could find her way back home. Angel felt cold and alone as she walked barefoot on the cold pavement with only the moon to light her way. Weird surges of energy Angel could feel running through her spine as she walked towards an alley. She just assumed it was because she was cold, that she just must be shivering or something.

Angel slowly turned into the alley where she suddenly bumped into a man with blond hair and blue eyes that pierced through her soul as she looked into them. Another shiver when up her spine as those cold eyes looked at her. He looked very familiar like she'd seen him before in a dream or on television, but it was too dark to get a clear picture. "You aren't from around here are you? Your the one I'm looking for… the Priestess of Power," he said in a low tone of voice as if he was talking to himself. 

Angel raised her eyebrow, as she looked at him in a puzzled look not understanding the last part. "I have no idea what your talking about sir. You should really lighten up on the booze though," Angel said brushing by him as she felt the sudden need to run. Angel felt really weird around the handsome stranger so she picked up the pace to put as much distance between them as possible.

Without warning Angel felt something cold grab her upper arm, as she was about to scurry away. "You're to valuable for me to let you slip through my fingers like that," he said pulling on her arm so that she was facing him once again. Angel struggled to break free by hitting him but he struck her on the back of her head knocking her unconscious as he threw her over his shoulder.

__

Suzaku Apartment

Tasuki looked into his room where Angel was suppose to be resting but he discovered an empty room with the window wide open. She must of over hear us talking about her,' Tasuki assumed as he closed the window. Tasuki scurried out of the room to tell the rest of the gang of their little problem.

Tasuki walked into the living room and looked at his friends with a nervous face. "Guys we have a problem… Angel's gone. She left out the window like a little bird. I think she over heard our conversation and decided to make her own way home," Tasuki said. 

A few seconds after Tasuki informed the gang - as if she heard the news - a shadowy cloud appeared and formed into a shape. "It's a TROLL!" Miaka yelled with pleasure as she took a guess at what the figure was. 

"No it's a monster!" Tamahome shivered as he made a horrified face. 

Taiitsukun smacked Tamahome on the back of the head as the impact sent Tamahome crashing into the floor. "I have come to see about this mysterious girl… Where is she?" she asked looking around the room. Only seeing the familiar faces and Tamahome lying on the ground.

"She kind of ran away, you know" Chichiri said. ^_^

"What!?! That girl is VERY important and if she falls into the wrong hands the whole world could be in chaos!" Taiitsukun replied in an upset worried voice. 

"Can you help us find her?" Mitsukake inquired. 

Taiitsukun closed her eyes and concentrated as she connected her thumbs and forefingers together. It took her a few minutes because she was not use to the large world outside of the book. Finally she spoke, "Nakago has her in some sort of old building. He knows about her power… You'd better get her back soon if I were you." 

Tasuki, Tamahome, and Hotohori went to search all of the abandon factories that Nakago could have been in. Tokyo was a big city so they narrowed it down by getting Taiitsukun to point the area out on a map. They couldn't just go looking in every factory in town that would take way too long and Tasuki would start complaining if they didn't get there quick. _

While the others were out looking for Angel Taiitsukun told they others as much as she knew about Angel's power and what could possibly happen to the future of the world.

__

Abandoned Factory

Angel awoke with a huge headache as she realized she was tied to a chair in what looked like a really old factory. "Where am I? Ouchie, now I remember… that guy hit me. Hey your not suppose to hit girls!" Angel said screaming the last part but she wished she didn't because it made her headache much worse.

"You just weren't cooperating… Now are you ready to cooperate or must I do some more abuse to loosen your tongue?" Nakago said grabbing Angel by her chin forcing her to look into his eyes cold blue eyes.

"Like I'd associate with a girl-hitting-pervert like you," Angel said sticking out her tongue. She never liked guys who hit girls or abused them. She wished that she could wipe out all abusers with just a snap of her fingers. Of course that was never going to happen in a million years.

"One way or another I'll get what I want from you," he said with a devilish smile and a glare in his eyes. 

"And how might that be? Let me guess you get your thrills by torturing little girls? I hate sick perverts like you!" Angel said getting angry. 

"You know if you don't smarten up I'll have to cut out your tongue," Nakago smirked taking out a whip. "Now tell me how to gain your power!?!"

"Power? If I had power I wouldn't be in your kinky parlor right now! I'd be kicking your ass up and down the street instead!" Angel snapped, as she couldn't stop her anger from rising. 

"Too bad priestess," Nakago said as if he knew that was sort of going to be her answer. Nakago walked over to Angel and slowly untied her. He took both of her hands and held them behind her back as she pushed her into yet another dark room where a chain hung down from the ceiling with handcuffs at the end. 'Kinky doesn't go far enough,' Angel thought as Nakago handcuffed Angel to the chain. "Now tell me what I want to know or I'll have to torture it out of you" he said. 

"Look, I told you I have no idea what you're talking about you sex fiend!" Angel screamed as she tried to tug herself free. Nakago was getting very annoyed of this girls unresponsiveness so he decided to keep his word and beat the answers out of her very very slowly…


End file.
